


Two Girls to a Team

by letskilleternity



Series: Sterek + tv tropes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskilleternity/pseuds/letskilleternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been hit by a spell, making their bodies temporarily female.</p><p>Day 2 of my challenge Sterek + tv trope <a href="http://letskilleternity.tumblr.com/post/128215040767/sterek-two-girls-to-a-team">on tumblr</a>.</p><p>Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Girls to a Team

“I told you not to move,” Derek says.

“So that’s my fault the witch hit us? And how does that give you the right to stare?” Stiles asks indignantly.

“You have boobs.”

“Everybody has. The shape and size may vary but still. Nipples, on everyone, Hale. I don’t see you staring at anyone else’s breast so get over it.”

“Sorry,” Derek hopes he sounds sincere because he is. Part of him is at least, that has to count for something, right? Plus the truth is, he has no reason to stare at others when the only one he wants is Stiles, boobs or no boobs.

Stiles sighs, staring at the elevator panel with way too much focus for someone pretending that being turned into a girl by a clumsy witch is not a big deal.

“Yours look nice by the way,” he adds.

“Oh so who’s looking now huh?” Derek snarks.

“It’s called a compliment. I’m not asking to touch them, relax,” he pauses. “Though, for science, it would be a great opportunity.”

The doors open on Derek’s floor.

“For science?” Derek asks.

“Who knows, it might come in handy. Some day,” he clears his throat. “For reasons, you know. We’d have to write down some results to validate the study of course,” Stiles walks into the loft toward Derek’s bed.

“Science is all about testing multiples times, with different variables, if I remember correctly,” Derek kicks his shoes off and steps closer to Stiles.

“It is, you’re absolutely right. Good thing you’re here to be my science buddy.”

Derek nods. “We should start now before the spell wears off then, we wouldn’t want to fail such a vital science project,” he puts his hands on Stiles’ waist, slides his fingers under his shirt and up to Stiles’ boobs, making Stiles moan.

“I wonder if the girls are doing science too with their temporary bodies,” Stiles asks, though more a rhetorical question, as Derek’s tongue is flicking over his nipple and his knee is settling between Stiles’ legs, making him moan even deeper.

“We’ll compare notes later.”

“Later, yes,” Stiles says, his fingers undoing Derek’s belt, the promise of a new territory to explore.

He takes a mental note to tell Derek that it was a good thing he moved when the witch cast her spell after all. But not now. Now he’s getting wet and he needs to touch Derek’s beautiful everything.


End file.
